The present application relates to healthcare, and more specifically, to using computer technology to provide personalized healthcare suggestions based on healthcare records and ongoing healthcare monitoring.
Sedentary lifestyles and easy availability of low cost, high-energy food are contributing factors for obesity. Obesity related health issues cause strain on insurance and healthcare providers. It has been estimated that the cost of obesity related healthcare expenses in the United States alone is $190 billion dollars.